Through a bite and a dare
by yeszcullen
Summary: Edward's forced to take the bus, irritated by such luck he never expects to find such a pretty girl. Bella never does anything exciting, but what will she do to change it when Rose and Alice proposed to her this dare that involves an Edward and a bite?
1. Chapter 1

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

I got into the bus after waiting for it almost half an hour to get here. The Volvo was at the mechanic's.

I couldn't believe it didn't work!

Work!

But I had to get to Esme and Carlisle's place, if not they would send the army itself to take me home to dinner.

At that exact instant, I saw three beautiful girls waiting in the next bus stop. They were different in all the senses, but the girl that left me breathless was the last one to climb in.

I was so distracted, looking at her, that the other two girls walked past me and took a seat.

The girl, a beautiful brunette girl with curly hair, long and dark, like the mahogany shook her head, laughing, and the smell of strawberries attacked my senses. Her eyes were shining with naughtiness, the same way she was smiling. Her skin was white, almost like the snow, but shiny; the sun falling down on her through the windows, making her look like an angel.

Unfortunately, she walked past me, and from the corner of my eye, the most subtly I could, I turned around to see her. Sitting three seats behind me.

I wished I knew her name. That any of the other two girls called her out, or yelled at her to be able to put a name to such beauty.

I sighed.

I heard them laughing, but I didn't manage to hear what caused such joy in the group of girls. I could watch the men – if they could be called that way, maybe it was more apt to call them perverts – turning shamelessly towards them and look at them, or leering at them, almost salivating like dogs in heat.

I wasn't going to say I was best, but… Hey! I wasn't leering at them.

I only had in mind that beautiful brunette.

The bus stopped again, and a small old lady, hunched, and carrying several bags that looked like they were heavy for her fragile appearance was getting up; or trying to, I should say.

All the other "men" were too busy to notice it. So I immediately got on my feet, realizing that there were no free seats, to walk towards the adorable granny, who were trying to get enough coins to pay the driver.

I took out my wallet, and before the old lady had time to react, I paid to the driver, and stretched out my arms to her.

"Allow me, ma'am," I told her softly, taking the bags from her hands.

The old lady raised her eyes to me, and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, young man," she whispered in a tone so gentle, that I couldn't do nothing but answering with a smile.

I walked behind her, "This way," I told her, pointing to the now empty seat I had been in.

I raised my eyes for barely a second, to find myself with a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were looking straight to me, a corner of her lips were up in a crooked smile that wasn't gentle at all, but purely flirty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**New chapter, I'll hurry up and finish this mini story, they're 11 chapters, so we're like in the middle.**

**Hope you liked it and review, thanks!**

**AND, before I forget, go BACK to the 2nd chapter 'cause I replaced the note with a real chapter, which is BPOV.**

**... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Through a bite and a dare**

_**Bella**_

We watched how the boy stood from his seat almost immediately, and for a second I thought he'd arrived to his destination and he'd get off the bus, without having an opportunity for… I wasn't sure for what, but I was sure of was I didn't want him to get off the bus, not so soon.

Rosalie realized that I was seeing with too much intensity to the boy I had in front of us.

She elbowed me, and I almost jumped out of surprise.

Thank God! The boy was leaned down over the old lady, helping her to sit on his place.

I smiled, and then turned towards Rosalie with a glare. "What?"

Alice laughed behind us.

I turned towards the pixie, and glared at her. "What's your problem?"

Rosalie was the one who answered, her voice was a mix of mock and seriousness in it. "If you didn't stop staring at him, you'll spend him."

"Ha ha ha," I whispered.

"I don't blame her," whispered Alice behind me, trying to get in between Rosalie and me from her spot, without bothering the passenger beside her. My face blushed when I heard her tone. "Just look at him," she said, nailing her look on the stranger boy that had caught and kept my attention.

What else was there to look?

He was beautiful, more than beautiful. But I didn't find a more apt word to describer the vision in front of me.

He was so tall, a head taller than me, maybe. His hair was a strange color, impossible to pass unnoticed, a weird mix between reddish and brown, almost like a bronze color. His skin was almost as white as mine was; what made me think that maybe I wasn't the only pale one in this city of sun. And his eyes… God! His eyes were a deep green, like emeralds, they shined in all their magnificence, much like him. His body, long and lean, let see under his clothes a toned body, bulky but without exaggerating.

I bit my lip, because at this moment his lips, those red and full lips moved, opening up to let an exquisite voice come out.

"This way," he whispered dearly to the unknown old lady.

Or maybe he wasn't a stranger as much as I thought. But I doubted he knew her. The boy was a gentleman in all ways.

He was the only man in this bus that wasn't drooling over seeing the figures of my friend, Alice and Rosalie, who were trying to ignore them. They were used to such attention.

I had no idea how they did it. Probably, I would've kicked them in their "precious" parts.

I didn't really care if the boy knew her or not, because at the same moment, he walked down the narrow hall and stopped just besides Alice, who rolled her eyes and licked her lower lip, pointing to the back part of the boy.

What was she saying!

Alice was looking straight at the butt's boy.

Damn! I hated to have to mean him like "the boy"… I wanted to know his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hi everyone...<strong>

**I hadn't noticed I didn't update the real second chapter, so I replaced the note with this one.**

**Hope you liked it.**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	3. Chapter 3

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

I moved down the narrow hall from the bus, walking forward rapidly. I couldn't believe how nervous the idea of walking past that beautiful brown-eyed girl got me. And again the intense need and burning desire of knowing her name got over me.

Was it too much to ask?

I rolled my eyes to how ridiculous I sounded like, in my own mind. I was whining like a girl.

Surely _that_ wouldn't turn out very attractive.

I stopped three seats behind the girls, and I was trying to listen to something of what they were talking about. I didn't care about what they were talking about, but to finally have a clue of the name of that girl that in a few minutes was already turning me crazy.

How would it be to coexist with her?

That'd be easy to find out… if I dared to simply walk towards her and ask her name!

I did everything too much difficult.

"Oh, please," I listened to the soft voice of the brown-eyes girl rising above the conversation they were having. Though more than a conversation, it seemed like an argument. They seemed a bit flushed.

The blonde girl, who up until this moment I noticed, had blue eyes and a divine face – not as much as the brunette's (I had to stop calling her "the girl" seriously) – had a strange expression, almost as if she were mocking her girlfriend, but in a way that showed indulgence and a little bit of superiority.

I had no idea what it was about.

It was hard for me to see the other girl, with her back to me, I only saw her hair, which was as black as coal and straight, so straight that it wouldn't stand still and the edges pointed everywhere from side to side. It reminded me of how rebel my hair was.

Instinctively, I ran my hand through my hair. And I huffed, remembering there was no way to handle it.

I heard to low giggles beside me, feminine ones. I ignored them.

Once in a while I would turn to look at the trio of friends from the corner of my eye. The conversation flowed naturally, they seemed to not even make an effort. But after all, they were girls.

My cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my shirt, and I took it out.

Esme.

I knew it must be her, wondering where I was.

As if I were to even consider the idea of not going to dinner!

"Hello, mom," I greeted Esme softly, trying to show any sign of anxiety towards her call; it wasn't the only thing that was getting me anxious, anyway.

Esme snorted lightly, barely audible on the side of the line. "Edward Anthony Cullen, where do you think you are?"

I laughed. Her tone was one of indignation, with a hint of mock.

"Don't you laugh, Anthony," she said in a serious voice.

My laugh abruptly stopped. It had been _Anthony_ not _Edward_. She was serious.

"Well, mom," I looked around, too engrossed on Esme's question as to see the brown-eyed girl. "It would seem… that I'm on a bus."

"Mhmp," Esme snorted. "And can I know where it's taking you?"

I had to laugh again, but in a more controlled way. The bus stopped, and I watched several… several was a statement! A lot of students were making a bee line to get on the bus. Even some of them were getting up from behind. I was pushed to the middle, right next to the brown-eyed girl. There was one detail, my back was to her.

Now there was some noise. Noise!

I really missed my Volvo… which wouldn't be ready until other 24 hours.

I heard someone clearing his throat, and turned around to see behind me, to catch the three girls staring at… my… my ass?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I'm here again, and with a new chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for the past reviews and stuff.**

**No more to say, I think. COSMPOLIS won the MTv Brawl! :)**

**And, review, you know!**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	4. Chapter 4

**Through a bite and a dare**

_**Bella**_

Suddenly, I felt a pull on my blouse, and I turned to see Alice. "What?" I hissed to her interruption.

Hey! Don't blame me. I was enjoying of a nice sight.

Alice was all blushed, which was weird in her. She wiggled her eyebrows several times, in a gesture I knew all too well. And then I blushed along with her as if this was about a competition. I turned again towards the center of my attention for the last ten minutes, and like I feared, the boy was staring at us with his eyes wide open with shock.

Yes, well. A girl can see too.

But, given the fact that he had seemed like a gentleman, I don't think he "saw" the way we had been doing, as to not get offended.

I found myself with those deep green eyes, and the shock changed. It seemed like he was pleased with my observation, more than my friends'.

I smiled the most innocently I could to him, and he smiled back in answer.

I felt my breathing got stuck on half my throat. He was even more beautiful smiling, if that was possible. These adorable dimples appeared on his cheeks, his teeth were white and straight, shining. His smile was somehow twisted, giving him a sexy touch.

I felt myself drooling.

I have to take my hand to my mouth to check it was clean, and his eyes shined when he saw what I was doing, smiling.

I looked down, embarrassed. My face must have been on fire.

And then I heard a laughter. Unmistakable, followed by a chuckle. I looked up quickly to the beautiful boy who was still on his feet by my side, his yummy bu… I shook my head, it was still to the same height than my face, my lips…

What was I thinking?

And again, for the second time, I found myself glaring at Rosalie and Alice.

Were they trying to embarrass me on purpose?

Rosalie shook her head, as if she had read my thoughts, and were trying to deny. Though, probably she did know what I was thinking, it was pretty obvious on my expression.

"Sorry," she whispered, trying to control her laugh.

Alice was more successful.

"What's wrong with you two?" I growled in barely a murmur, that I preyed for the boy to no hear.

I dared taking a glance, but his attention had gone back to the phone call he had been making a minute ago.

Good, I thought, he wouldn't pay us much attention.

Finally, Rosalie controlled herself. Then she straightened up, sitting straight, with a naughty smile on her lips, her eyes shined naughtily, and an eyebrow perfectly lined was rising above her brow.

Oh-uh.

I knew very well that look.

Alice, too. "Rosalie, what are you up to now?" she said in a whisper. All of our conversation would be that way. We had done this a lot of other times before, as to not know.

I sighed frustrated. This could not be happening!

"Oh, Bella…" Rosalie said, the glow in her eyes growing with each passing second.

This was going to be bad, very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Will be waiting for your reviews :)**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	5. Chapter 5

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

One of the other two girls, the one with the appearance of a pixie, realized that I had caught them staring at me, and a deep pink color spreading all over her white skin. On the contrary, the other two girls were completely unaware of me looking at them, that I knew they were _staring_.

The voice of my mother distracted me for a second. "Edward?"

"Wait a minute," I asked her, my voice barely above a whisper.

Esme answered me back with a whispered _alright_, and the line went silent.

I watched how, looking at me from the corner of her eye, the girl raised her hand towards her friend who had captured my attention from the same instant that I had seen her.

I had not seen a girl like her, so naturally beautiful, there was no trace of make-up on her face. Her skin was smooth and promised softness at the touch, her lashes were long and thick falling down softly; and the best thing, what made her more beautiful, in a strange way if somebody asked me, were the faint shadows under her eyes she didn't even bother to hide, that made her even more natural than any other girl I had seen before.

And… she hadn't launched to me.

It was nice to want a girl, to want to get closer to her with the doubt of not knowing if I would be welcomed or not. She had barely seen me so far. Well, not exactly.

I felt a faint warm in my cheeks when I remembered _what_ she'd been seeing.

Her friend finished reaching up to her arm, and I wished it was me who was able to reach out of touch her. She pulled her, and I almost saw fire coming out of her eyes when she turned to her friend. "What?" she almost growled.

When she saw the gestures her friend was doing to her, she turned to see me.

I lost myself immediately in those pools of chocolate she had for eyes. And my first reaction changed when I recognized the desire in them.

She liked what she saw. Good, I did too.

She smiled, then, in such an angelical way that I needed of a second to realize what she was trying. So I answered her back with one of my smiles, one of those that I knew made girls melt. It was so obvious, that I had learned to smile it every time I wanted to get my way.

After a second, she looked down, with her face fire red. Not the sweet and simple color of her friend, a burning red that made her angel face to give the impression of being the one of an little devil.

Yes, she was too beautiful to be real.

Fortunately, she was!

"Sorry, mom," I returned to the phone call I had left on hold.

"Hmph," Esme grumbled, like she always did when the same happened. I could already imagine the scolding that would come when I got home. "You were telling me, then…"

I was telling her… _mmm, ah right._

"I'm going home, I'm on the bus already," I answered her, looking through the somehow battered windows, while we drove by that candy store where Esme always took us when Emmett and I were little. "I'm driving by Candy's Store."

I smiled.

"Ahh," I heard Esme whispering in understanding, surely remembering the same like me.

And then a loud laughter, that almost reminded me of Emmett, but more delicate and softer, exploded behind me.

"Will Emmett have dinner with us?"

"Of course he will," Esme answered, almost snorting to such _ridiculous_ question.

It was, I knew it. As if Esme were to allow a dinner with a good possibility of being familiar, were ruined. The army would not only look for me all over the country, but my brother Emmett, too.

"Good," I said, smiling while I imagined Emmett hiding under his bed, while the army marched inside his apartment, mom in front of them, commanding them to find her son for dinner. It was difficult to not crack in laughter, while I listened to one of the girls laughing. "I'll see you soon, mom."

"You better, Edward," she said with a serious tone. "Take care."

"Of course, mom," I whispered and then hung up.

I put the phone away in my shirt's pocket, and then heard something that I had been wishing fervently since the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh, Bella…"

Bella.

That was her name. I was sure that that was her name. It fit her face, it fit her perfectly. Rosalie was the blond girl, and it had to be the girl who took my breath away who was named Bella.

Yes, now I had a name for such face, for such memory.

Now I only lacked gathering enough courage to turn around towards her, and opening my mouth, forcing a few words to introduce myself and with a little bit of luck, ask her out.

I _had_ to see that girl again, Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**New chapter, I'll hurry up and finish this mini story, they're 11 chapters, so we're like in the middle.**

**Hope you liked it and review, thanks!**

**AND, before I forget, go BACK to the 2nd chapter 'cause I replaced the note with a real chapter, which is BPOV.**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	6. Chapter 6

**Through a bite and a dare**

_**Bella**_

For the first time in these twenty minutes, I wished that the beautiful boy by my side, got off the buss in the next two, or quicker, minute.

It saddened me, which was completely strange and somehow scary, how I missed him, his presence, with just thinking about the possibility of seeing him get off the bus without him dedicating me one more look, without listening to his voice once again, without him giving me one of those sexy crooked smiles he'd shown me when our eyes had crossed.

I wanted it, and it was something disconcerting.

Clearly he was better, much better than any _man_ I had ever crossed before. I only have to see the little I had learnt about him without even talking to him. I wanted that chance.

I just didn't know if I'd dare to, and I was already scared of Rosalie's plans; that look was one to watch out.

"Oh, no," I whispered looking at her, I was sure, like a scared deer.

Rosalie nodded, without a smirk on her face. And suddenly I was truly scared. Even Alice knew that our _dear_ friend was planning something. I was willing to choke her.

"What you're planning, Rose?" Alice asked in a tone with some complicity.

I growled under my breath, and Rose and Alice chuckled.

Please! The wait was almost worse than listening to whichever craziness they had in mind. Well, completely sure, I wasn't.

I turned around to see the boy again, well, I wasn't _exactly_ looking at him, but a part, a really good one, of him. I blushed at my thoughts, because it wasn't my intention to see that, but his beautiful face; it wasn't my fault that he were showing me that part of his anatomy.

Rosalie and Alice whistled under their breaths, barely audible, like that wolf from the cartoons, salivating for the sexy and voluptuous singer of a bar.

And the red in my cheeks grew redder, I was sure.

"Please, Rosalie," I whispered, begging her with my voice and look. "Don't do whatever you're thinking."

"Excuse me?" she asked in a faked innocent tone.

And again, Alice chuckled under her breath. "Say it already," she asked her, looking at me with a spark in her eyes.

She was excited about listening to what Rosalie had planned.

I wasn't, really, I didn't want, but I knew that I couldn't stop her, and she was taking her sweet time to get me hysterical, which was working.

I blushed because of rage. "Say it already," I hissed, trying very much to keep my exigency in a whisper.

"Calm down, Bells," Alice asked me, patting my arm.

I ignored her. "Shut up, Alice."

Alice sighed.

And Rosalie smiled. "Well… I was wondering how much you like" – she raised her eyes to the boy by my side, and wiggled up and down her eyebrows suggestively – "that boy."

I frowned. I couldn't see where this was going to get.

"I don't like him," I answered defensively, though it sounded so weak, that it was obvious it was a lie. The same way and tone _my_ lies always sounded like. I kicked myself mentally for not being able to lie. In this moment, it would come in handy.

"Aha," Alice murmured. "Sure."

"Jus-t say it, Ro-sa-lie," I said through teeth. My patience was wearing thin.

"Fine," she relented. "You like him, and I know you won't dare talking to him," she spoke so surely, that she left me speechless for a moment. "So I have the perfect idea to break the ice, Bella."

"Who said that I needed the _perfect idea_?"

Rosalie snorted.

"Bella, you need her," Alice supported Rosalie. "If it was up to you, you'll stay here arguing with us the rest of the way home, and tomorrow you will regret not having spoken to him."

The two of them nodded at the end.

I glared at them, for knowing me so well, and because they were right.

"I won't do anything of what you say," I made clear right now.

Rosalie raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "_Yes_, you will," she answered scornfully.

"No, I won't," I said through my teeth, _again_.

"Oh, you will," she whispered fiercely. "And discussion's over."

Yeah, right.

This was barely starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again!<strong>

**I'm back with this mini fic, so I hope you'll find the last chapters good...**

**Enjoy them :)**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	7. Chapter 7

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

Yes, I was sure that this couldn't be either the first or the only time, much less the last time I saw _Bella_.

I sighed, and then rolled my eyes.

At least I knew her name, and it was a reminder – though unnecessary – of how beautiful she was. And I would make sure to meet her; sure, if I gathered the necessary courage. I wasn't fool, I knew what I had, the great genes Esme and Carlisle had given me when they gave birth to me. I saw it every day, I felt every day, I heard it every day. Girls _ogled_ me all the time, drooled over me when I walked by, some of them even got to be so daring like a guy after a girl in skirt.

Still, she didn't strike me as the kind of girl who got impressed by the looks of a person. She didn't even know me, and I didn't know her – damn, I wanted to change that¡ - so I couldn't be sure, not even a bit, that she were going to accept my advances.

Though her looks, specially _one_ of them, told me that maybe I had good chances with her.

I just didn't know how to venture.

If Emmett were here… I shook my head, growling to such perspective. Si Emmett _were_ here, I wouldn't get his minimal attention; most likely he would've gone at the blonde already. And it wouldn't be of any help to have him here. Maybe Jasper…

I sighed frustrated, running my hand through my hair, wanting to pull it away until ripping it.

Well, not so much.

I was getting a little bit exaggerated in just a few minutes. I counted until ten slowly, breathing deeply while I inhaled and exhaled to see if I could calm my stupid and impertinent nerves. They would have me ruined from here to half an hour, and in that time, I would already be home, the questions from Esme would be absolutely unavoidable, Emmett's jokes unbearable, the situation pathetic.

I just had to turn around and say, _"Hey, I'm Edward… you are?"_

Confidence, right? That was all about with girls, right? At least that was what Emmett always repeated to me, though he wasn't the best source of information. To him it was all sex, not to me.

She would turn around and see me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled that sexy smile. _"I'm Bella, a _pleasure_ to meet you."_

Oh, yes, it would be a great pleasure.

I would answer back with one of my smiles; I wasn't a player, but I knew what women liked, most of them were too obvious for my liking.

But Bella – I was already speaking as I knew her, I was losing my mind – wouldn't fall for a smile. She didn't seem that kind of girl, I didn't want her to be that kind of girl. She seemed different, and that was what I liked, what attracted me. Well, _that_ and her beautiful face, her shiny eyes, her dazzling smile… her stunning body. Hey, I am man, after all!

The incomprehensible whispers I had been hearing behind me, got heated. They seemed to turn into growls and hisses, an argument without a doubt.

Strangely, I could recognize Bella's voice, amongst her friends.

"I won't do it," I heard Bella protesting fiercely.

"Oh, yes, you will," another voice answered, stubbornly; and I dared to say, that it was a voice that left no space to doubt.

Whatever it was Bella's friend wanted her to do, she'd get her to do it.

"C'mon, Bells," again, a gentler voice, insisted. "Never doing anything daring…"

Bella gasped. "That's what you think?" she asked, in a smaller voice, all ire out of her voice. "Well it's not true."

"Prove it," the first voice, which I bet was the blonde's, dared her. "Do it, come on. You won't regret it," I could hear the disdain in her tone.

And then I felt it.

A sharp pain that took the air out of my lungs suddenly, more because of the surprise than the pain. One that it wasn't as strong as I would have imagined it would've been.

I turned around and saw her, biting down her delicious lower lip, her cheeks – again – of an intense red color, looking as angelic innocent that for a moment I almost believe she didn't do it.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Through a bite and a dare**

_**Bella**_

I felt a chill ran down my spine after listening to what Rosalie had said, with so much confidence that there no space left to doubt.

But, what would happen?

I couldn't quite figure out what was it that Rosalie had planned, her ideas were always a somehow too crazy for my liking, too extravagant, too wild for me; that didn't prevent them from forcing me to do something of that from time to time. But this was different. I liked the nameless and unknown guy for me in a strange way. I didn't want to leave him with a wrong impression.

No, I didn't. I had to figure out a way to make them understand what I wanted and what not, because I couldn't lose my opportunity of speaking to him _normally_. Though I knew I wouldn't talk to him.

Like that time when they had dared me to get to that totally sexy guy – though not even remotely _as sexy_ as this boy – in a club where they had forced me to go to, wearing this super short skirt that didn't hide _almost anything!_ And those high heels that hurt with just seeing them, and left me sore and hurt for four days, that top with a neckline that seemed to never stop showing my very few attributes…

At the end, they had made me to go. How? No idea, maybe it had been those puppy sad eyes that Alice had used upon me, and the push that had thrown me into the boy. I had to admit that he had his thing, in that moment, because if I were asked _right now_, I would be prejudiced. After having seen this man, I didn't believe myself capable of considering once again someone else more attractive.

Ugh, I was screwed.

That one, like all the "dares" they had forced me to fulfill, had been a complete failed mission. Because the guy had been – surprise, surprise – more interested in no less than Rosalie, and not me like Alice and Rosalie had insisted. I had known it, but I hadn't been able to convince them before embarrassing myself.

"Please, Rosalie," I whined, maybe that way I would soften Rosalie up and she'd let me off the hook. I knew her better, of course.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie complained, as if she didn't know she'd be winning! "Everything'll work out great, you'll see."

Ha!

That she'd said last time – before being rejected for her – and every other time.

Puff, it had been humiliating, but I hadn't cared much. I knew very well the reactions Rosalie caused amongst men. There wasn't one who resisted her.

Oh-uh.

I looked down at my lap.

Now more than before, I couldn't even speak one word to the beautiful boy by my side. How was I going to compare myself with my stunning and friend Rosalie? One look from her, and he'd fall down her feet, he would even get me off his path to sit next to her and get a way to take her to his bed.

Rosalie and Alice noticed my spirits going down. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Nothing," I answered whimpering, but I didn't dare looking up at them.

"Isabella Marie, you don't fool us," Alice said in a hard tone. "Spit, tell us what is it."

I sighed, resigned. "C'mon, do you really think _him_ –" I chanced a look at the boy so it'd be clear who I meant. "- will be interested in me after seeing you, Rose?"

The two of them gasped at them same time. And Rosalie glared at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked furiously, her eyes were lighting with rage. "You-are-gorgeous-Bella-Swan… _never_ doubt it."

I shook my head. "Hey…" she whispered fiercely, so I looked at her again. "Put attention to what you're going to do."

"Listen to her, Bells. She's right," Alice supported her.

I looked at both of them, and listened, and then it was _me_ who gasped.

No way!

There was no way I was doing _that_!

Please! It was crazy…

Or wasn't it?

"Do it, Bella, _now_," Rosalie ordered me. I looked at her with panic in my eyes. How was she expecting me to do something like that?

I turned to Alice, and she nodded. "Come on, you never do anything like this."

I frowned.

It was true. I never do anything like this. I didn't have anything to lose. I didn't know the guy, and it would still be that way if he got angry or disgusted, or maybe…

I didn't think of it a second longer, and I launched.

We would see what happened.

I only heard two gasps, from Rosalie and Alice when they saw me doing it, and then a third one.

Oops, what had I done?

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is the next chapter, pretty soon, I know but I promised I'll get this story finished already in English.<strong>

**Glad you seem to have enjoyed the last two chapters, and hope you'll enjoy the last ones. Only three to go! :)**

**Thanks for your nice words and reviews, loved them all.**

**So enjoy, and will be waiting to know what you think of this.**

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	9. Chapter 9

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

The blonde one, she was wearing a completely smug, conceited expression, as if she were showing off having done something really sassy. My eyes quickly fell on her, and all the blame.

I narrowed my eyes. Calculating the distances and opportunities for each of them to have done such thing.

The pixie one was behind me, and something told me she wouldn't do such thing. Rosalie, she had all the appearance of a woman completely capable of succeeding on such thing, without hesitating; and the beautiful blushing girl by my side, Bella, she seemed so innocent as I was almost sure she was.

"Did you just…?" my voice trailing off. It was a bit embarrassing, and the bus was full, we looked like sardines.

The blonde one, Rosalie, raised a perfect eyebrow while she waited for me to gather up enough courage as to talk, to accuse her of something not even myself was sure she'd done.

The other girl, chuckled under her breath, and Bella's cheeks blushed harder.

What? Was she embarrassed about what her friend had done?

"What did I do?" the blonde asked arrogantly.

"Rosalie," Bella hissed, turning back to her to throw her a poisoned look.

I frowned. What the hell?

"Did you just bite my…"

"Your what?" she asked, her face getting an unusual fight in a girl.

"You bit my _ass_," I accused her with no more stalling, though I tried to keep my tone in just barely a whisper so only these three girls heard. Still, the woman sitting besides the third friend, turned to see me with her eyes wide open with shock.

The girl, Rosalie only shook her head nonchalantly. "No I didn't."

I looked at her a bit upset. "Yes, you did."

"Actually-" Rosalie's and Bella's friend tried to intervene, but Rosalie didn't allow her to.

"Shut up, Alice," she said in a firm tone. The other one shut up, not without rolling her eyes before.

"Fine," she whispered, who now I knew was named Alice, under her breath. "Do it the hard way."

I moved my eyes away from Alice, and back to Rosalie. We hadn't even been introduced, and I felt already as if I knew them from a long time. Weird.

"I told you, I'm telling you, and I'll tell you again," Rosalie spoke again, her penetrating gaze nailed on me. "I didn't do it," she said and then crossed a look of complicity with Bella.

"You didn't huh?" I asked, getting angrier because she wanted to mock me. "So who was?"

"I think you know," was her only answer.

"That's right, it was _you_," I said again, confident.

She snorted, and before I could answer, Bella interrupted her. "It was me, happy?"

I looked into those chocolate brown orbs, and for a second I couldn't think of the argument I was having with these three unknown girls, and one of them had stole my thought from the very same instant I had seen her.

"Right," I answered, sarcastically.

"It was _me_, dammit!" she stated in a tone that was almost a scream, her eyes were flaming with fury and her eyes had blushed of an intense red.

I stared straight into her eye. unable to believe he capable of something like this.

She noticed it. "I wanted to know what it felt like," she murmured as if she were talking of the taste of a lollipop, with a nonchalant shrug.

I was speechless.

"Well…" I whispered weakly. "I hope you've liked it," I told her with a little bit more confidence, which caused her blush – if it was possible – to get even deeper. "I think it's only fair if I get something in return," my tone clearly insinuated something.

But it seemed as if Rosalie understood the dirtiest. "Of course not, you jackass," she growled, and got off her seat, without caring that the bus was moving.

I raised a hand showing my surrender. "I wasn't talking about _that_."

"Well," Bella whispered, ignoring her friend. "I think it's only fair."

I raised an eyebrow, and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned a beautiful red color. "You bit my ass, so… what do think about dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the next chapter, hope I'll update the remaining chapter by tomorrow.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

******... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...******


	10. Chapter 10

**Through a bite and a dare**

_**Bella**_

I couldn't believe what I had done.

I had dared! Never, _never_ in my life had I done such thing. I had no idea of how the idea of succumbing to Rosalie and her insane idea had passed through my mind.

Well, a very tiny little idea I did have.

No one could blame me for wanting to taste such tasty delicacy. Please! It asked out loud to be tastes, or they were the devious thoughts that man woke up in me, that had encouraged e to do it.

But, damn! If it hadn't felt good to do it.

I didn't care if he stomped off away from me because of my action, at least I had felt _a_ part of hm. Though definitely it wasn't the only thing I wanted to feel.

And it wasn't what my dirty-thoughts friends might think. I was speaking about his lips!

Oooh, those lips that were now tightened together in a straight line in her beautiful face, that had been pursed when he felt my teeth melt down on his skin and his…

I sighed slowly.

I would do it again having the chance!

That's why it bothered me that the beautiful, and now I knew, tasty – though it hadn't been his _skin_ I had directly tasted, unfortunately – green-eyed boy looked at my friend, Rosalie, as if she were the guilty.

Look at me, fool! My little inward devil was screaming. It was me, not _her_!

Oh, God, how jealous and mad I would've been if Rosalie had actually been the fortunate to taste him.

I was getting crazy.

Tasted?

Bella Swan, calm down, I told myself, the boy wasn't a dessert you could taste whenever I wanted.

And again, my little inward devil growled and snorted, because it was true.

Maybe I would figure out a way to turn him in a dessert, my favorite one, _of course_. Strawberries in cream, even chocolate… I almost felt the drool running down the corners of my lips, imagining such hottie… mm, marshmallow.

Stop, Bella!

Luckily, I realized that I had to do something to intervene in the discussion that Rosalie and the boy were having, as a consequence of what I had done. I assured him that the culprit was me, and for a moment he didn't believe me, so I had to make use of my more convincing tone, though it sounded angrier, because of his skepticism.

Was it so hard to believe that I do something like this? Of course he didn't know me, and if Rose and Alice, who _did_ know me didn't believe me capable of doing it, why would he?

"I wanted to know what it felt like," I answered him in a whisper, and trying the best I could to sound nonchalant, I shrugged.

I knew that Rosalie and Alice would feel proud of me because of my acting.

Damn it! I myself was proud of me. I wanted to know where this would take me. Surely the boy of my dreams… _what?_ Oh, now I _was_ sure that I had lost my mind. Fine, the supposedly – who was I kidding? – boy of my dreams would charge me for _biting him_, or stalk him, maybe, or he may simply call me some vulgar and obscene name, though I doubted it coming from him, for what I had seen.

"Well…" the beautifully perfect boy barely answered. Surely surprised and still in shock for my revelation. "I hope you've liked it," his voice was pure innuendo, want and lust. Oh, God… I felt my cheeks blushing deep red to an alarming level. The heat was burning me. "I think it's only fair if I get something in return."

Oh, whatever you want… my little inward devil was saying.

Shut up! I scolded myself.

But before I could react, and answer silly and easily, Rosalie jumped off her seat by my side, attacking the boy that I wouldn't mind attacking, other way… "Of course not, you jackass."

"I wasn't talking about _that_," the boy assured her, raising a hand as if to shield himself.

I felt a wave of disappointment. A shame!

I decided to intervene. "Well, I think it's only fair."

Oh, tell me something that melts me down, only to listen to that seducing voice of yours… C'mon, speak up!

"You bit my ass, so… what do you think about a dinner?" he told me, raising an eyebrow and his so beautiful crooked smile that left me breathless, and my mind blank.

And then I reacted. My cheeks – I didn't think it were possible – got, surely, redder than a tomato. My face was in fire, and it wasn't the only thing.

A dinner!

Oh, I wanted more than dinning with this boy.

But there was something else to know before… and it was the taste or texture of his lips. It didn't have anything to do with lusty and sinful thoughts from my hare-brained mind.

"Sure…" I smiled at him, more calmed, but my hear beating a thousand miles per hour. "But, tell me your name first."

He only smiled more naughtily, and leaned down over to whisper in my ear. I felt goose bumps on my skin before I heard his voice again.

"My name is…" his breath was making me tinkling, and I didn't feel like giggling at that moment at all. My breath was stuck in my lungs, waiting. "Edward."

I felt like vanishing, but that would imply me missing such sight. And what a sight!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey again, told ya' I'll be updating the last chapters by today, so here's the next one.<strong>**

****Enjoy!****

****... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, I only wrote a new line of story and the dialogues...****


	11. Chapter 11

**THROUGH A BITE AND A DARE**

_**Edward**_

Perhaps dinner would seem to her tastier than fooling around tasting people's asses while they were careless, or more expressly, _my_ ass.

_She_, Bella, had done it. I was still shocked. But I had to accept, that I liked it a lot that she had been the one who bit me, because now I had the perfect excuse to ask her out.

If Miss. I-like-to-bite-your-ass had dared to such thing, that gave me courage and confidence.

"Sure," she answered, her eyes shining while she spoke. What did she want?

God, those eyes.

I believed, without a doubt – and though the idea scared me a bit, I wouldn't think about it twice – I would do anything this girl, Bella, asked me to.

"But, tell me your name first," her tone turned a little bit flirtatious, the expression on her face made my blood boil…

She was so beautiful! She made her name justice completely, and more.

I leaned down over her. She had already invaded my personal space, she had tasted it and it seemed she had liked it what she'd found there, so I didn't feel guilty by tempting her a bit by doing it, and by invading _her_ personal space. I thought she'd thank for it.

I breathed on her neck, almost reaching her ear. I felt as much as I saw, the skin of her neck having goose bumps when she felt my breathing on her. I smiled to myself.

"My name is…" now there were not only goose bumps on her skin, but I looked the way her body shivered when she heard me so close to her. Oh, and I wanted to be closer still. "Edward."

"I hope you've enjoyed _dessert_," I continued with a tone I had all the intentions of making her sweat, of causing her heart to beat uncontrollably, that her body shivered. "Because the next one tasting will be me."

"Oh, yes," Bella whispered with her eyes closed. "Do it…"

"Believe me," I answered her, while I straightened up slowly. "I will, _Bella_."

Her eyes snapped open, surprise reflected from them.

"How do you know my name?"

I shook my head slowly. "That you'll know on Friday, while we have dinner," I told her, smirking.

I longed for Friday night.

Bella looked at me with certain fascination. I only smiled at her. "I think I'll need your phone number."

But Bella didn't move.

"Here it is," her friend, who I now knew was named Alice, answered, handing me over a little card with Bella's name and her phone number.

I caught a look at the street where my parents lived, and surely were waiting for me and dinner already, so I took the card and whispered. "It was a pleasure girls, and Bella, I'll see you on _Friday_ night."

I smiled at her, I pushed the button of the timbre, and rushed to get off the bus.

Yes, it was going to be two _very_ long days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.!<strong>

**And the end has finally come.**

**Sorry I didn't keep my word before, but some things got in my way. But, well, here it is, anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story, and thanks for your reviews and stuff!**

**Maybe there'll be a few outtakes later.**

**Thanks!**

**And leave a review if you wish :)**


End file.
